Crossed Roads
by IceTeas
Summary: AU: Santana never thought her life would be more than her and her dog but what happens when she meets Quinn at the park and her best friend tries to hook them up? And more, what happens when she meets Quinn's best friend, Brittany? Brittana,possible Faberry. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there :) I don't even know how this idea popped in my mind, but I decided to write it down. :)**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or the characters. (Must be sure to put this here every time, just in case.)**

**A/N: If you read this chapter, it may seem it's Pezberry/Quinntana, but I plan on writing Brittana, so don't worry. It just starts that way :)**

**Also, thanks to my awesome beta **_Gleek4Snix_**.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Crossed Roads And Everything In Between**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

I wake up just to see and feel Sammie licking my face. Oh God, it feels icky and sure sloppy, but he's an amazing dog. Ever since I got him and it was already one year and half ago, I feel less alone and I have someone to worry about.

He's a two year old Labrador dog, with the most amazing brown eyes. Sometimes I feel like I can read his feelings and everything through his eyes. When I got him, he was just skinny puppy and now, he's so big that I think soon he'll weigh more than me. Sure, he eats very well and his every meal turns to be twice bigger than mine. Even if he's big like mountain and has sometimes scary expressions, he's one big fluffy creature. I don't think he'd kill a bee if he had to, he's so cute. He's my number one cuddle buddy and a great listener. Also, he doesn't mind getting dirty and he'll bring mess back inside the house which means I have to clean flat every now and then even if I don't have that much visitors.

I hear shower stop running from my bathroom. It seems like Rachel already got up, like usually. She is more of a morning person than me, even if I work every day since 8am, except on weekends, of course.

''Oh, Sam, come here'' I pat Sammie's head around his ears and hearing my approval he jumps on my bed, or to be precise, he jumps on my stomach. I laugh in pain, but that just encourages him to place more wetness on my face and to stab his paws on me. He keeps doing it along licking my neck, apparently in this year and half, he learned that I am ticklish and he got his game started.

Laughing, I move him from my body on the empty side of the bed, putting covers over him. I didn't even realize how heavy he is, really. He got so much fatter since he's with me. I bet he weighs at least double weight than he weighted last year.

''Seriously, if you don't stop, there won't be meat in your breakfast this morning'' I say, but still chuckling and seeming like he understands, he lets out silent bark and puts his paw over my torso.

I shot him glare and remove his paw from me.

''I'm serious, Sammie. You know what you're going to eat this morning?'' At the mention of word 'eating' he stands up on bed again and starts swaying with his long tail and he opens his mouth, just to drop tons of his saliva on my sheets.

I groan and put my hand in his mouth, motioning him to close it.

''You just added one more point to your breakfast, buddy'' I smirk and pull covers aside, getting up. ''You're gonna eat Berry's vegan shit, you know?''

He jumps in front of me, looking up. ''No, you won't eat now. I have to take my shower buddy. You'll eat magnificent vegan crap later'' I pat his head and Berry comes out from bathroom, raising eyebrows.

''It's not nice to call my food crap, Sannie'' she pouts and gives me kiss on cheek. ''Good morning, beauty princess.''

I roll my eyes and just when I was about to kiss her back, Sammie jumps on her, putting his paws on her body, so I can say they were pretty the same height now. I laugh seeing her terrified face, like she was attacked by a giant monster.

''San, tell him to move his heavy hand from me. I just showered!''

''Seriously? He's cleaner than you. I buy him all kinds of shampoo, dog itchy skin relief and pet scent removal. Also, I brush him daily, adding per spirants and –''

''I don't care! Just get him off me, look how big he is'' she says and now I pout. Seriously? She just insulted him and me, too.

I pat his stomach in playful way and he jumps off of her, just to move back to my torso. When he extends his whole height, his paws come to my shoulders. Rachel was right. He is big for a two year old dog. But that doesn't make him fat and that does not give anyone right to insult him and hurt his feelings. He's just fluffy bear dog with an innocent mind. And also, he doesn't mean anything wrong to anyone, his only purpose in life is to love me, eat and make me company. And that's my purpose in life, too._ Wait, my purpose in life is to spend my whole life with a dog? Seriously, Santana?_

I look down at his big eyes and he bends his head on left side looking at me.

''Okay, this dwarf here didn't mean you're fat ok? You're just full of love, understand buddy?'' I ask him and he stretches to lick my face and he places wet sloppy kiss. Yeah, I've taught him a long time ago how to give kisses. I groan and move him down, sometimes I regret teaching him that action, because most of our cuddling and playing is actually placing kisses on me, my friends, furniture and everything else, leaving his not so comfortable saliva.

Rachel looks us carefully and smiles. ''Sorry, I didn't mean... to offend his feelings'' she mutters doubtful rolling eyes.

''He's my baby, so watch out what you say in front of him'' I say joking and head to the bathroom. She follows me inside and I turn around to see if Sammie followed us. He didn't. Weird, maybe he just found new pillow to destroy.

''Santana, in the last few months your life is based on taking care of your dog and nothing else'' she says and leans on bathroom door frame as I brush my teeth.

I roll eyes and turn to face her. ''I hf job tfoo'' I manage to say trough brushing.

''Yeah, I forgot that. But seriously, you need to live a little. For example, go out and have fun. Not everything is about working, taking care of someone and sitting at house. Alone'' she says.

She was once again right. My life became pretty much boring and monotonous, but I don't mind. I don't need anyone around me to boss me and tell me what to do. I have an interesting job and salary is enough for me to live comfortably. Also, I am not that alone, I have friends. Well, a few friends.. two from work, Rachel, Trouty Mouth, those teenagers that come to library and... Sammie. I understand, I didn't succeed that much in my life, but I am content with this, okay? But it seems it's really hard to explain to some people.

I spit out and wash my mouth.

''Look, Rach, I know what are you trying to say. But I'm fine. Seriously'' I smile and take my pants and shirt off.

''Ugh! You're so stubborn, it's unbelievable'' Rachel groans and throws her hand in the air. ''I'll go and start preparing breakfast. Aaaand I hope that that monster of your dog won't eat everything I try to make!'' she adds when she leaves the bedroom.

I laugh and step in the shower, I know Sammie is already jumping around her or at least following her and smelling her hands.

To some people, it can seem maybe that I'm obsessed with my dog. It's true maybe. But he really means so much to me. Before, I couldn't believe that some people can be addicted to their pets, but now I do. I got Sammie from Rachel for my 22nd birthday, and he was just three months old. At first, I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me, but later I realized that she gave me someone to keep me company. Because, she couldn't always be there with me, she had rehearsals and everything. She cares about me to that level that she gave me an imitation of herself. Well, in animal way.

I gave Sammie name 'Sammie' because he looks like exactly like Sam, my friend, known as Trouty Mouth. Sammie's muzzle reminded me of Sam's mouth first time I saw my baby dog. I told that Sam immediately and he couldn't stop laughing, so my dog got his name after my friend. And speaking of Sammie's personality, he pretty much reminds me of Rachel. He's cheerful, perky and just like her, he always knows how I feel and does something about that.

And his ways of cheering me up are usually breaking some piece of furniture, barking his voice off or tickling me to death. And it helps.

...

''Santana, get him off my leg, please!'' Rachel screams again when I enter kitchen. I found her leaned on counter making toast for our breakfast and Sammie is gripping her right leg. He put his paws around her leg and I can see he pulled her skirt down with his teeth, too.

I chuckle and whistle in the way he knows it's me. He immediately loses his grip on Rachel and runs towards me.

''I see he pulled your clothes off'' I laugh and Rachel sends me glare.

''He became not just disobedient dog, but a sexual maniac, too'' she comments and sits at the table with two plates.

I roll eyes and sit on the opposite side of her. ''He's not. He just wants to play'' I say and take piece of bacon.

''Right, baby boy?'' I smile at him. He looks at my hand with bacon and immediately sits down, shooting his look towards the meat.

''Will you be a good boy for me today?'' I ask him and bring the bacon to his muzzle. He doesn't take it in his mouth right away, because he knows he can't. Instead, he just licks his nose with desperation and I sway bacon in air giving him direction to take it and he does.

''He can be good boy when he wants to, so no worries, Rach'' I smile and start eating the food from my plate.

''Whatever, I don't mind'' she shrugs and eat her crap. I mean food. ''What are we going to do today?''

I wait until I chew the food in my mouth, and when I do, she stoops me.

''No! I know you're gonna say 'let's stay here and watch a movie', cause we won't'' she say and points finger at me. Sammie quirks head from under the table when she hears Rachel raising voice. I laugh at her excitement, because it wasn't that hard to guess what I was going to say.

''So what? That's what we always do on Saturdays, Rachel'' I roll eyes and put another piece of bacon in Sammie's mouth.

''That's the deal, San, you never go out for fun'' she shrugs.

''Yes I do.''

''When? When you go to work?''

''Umm, for your information when I walk Sammie, too'' I grin at her face. She frowns shoving her fork full of vegetables in her mouth.

''You just grinned in my face with full mouth, San. Learn some manners, for God's sake.''

''Oh please, let's talk about manners, even you burped last night in my bed after that vegan ice cream'' I say and she blushes.

''Okay, okay, no more talk about manners'' she laughs. ''I was thinking, we can go walk today Sammie around the city. And we can go to the dog park, if you want… you can meet someone there, who has the same interest as you –''

''Hold on, Rachel. Are you saying that we go out today and find me someone?'' Seriously?" She's crazy.

She sighs and stands up from the table. After putting the plate in the sink, she walks up to me and sits next to me, and of course, disturbs Sammie on the floor.

''No, San, we can like… go out and have fun. I said, maybe you find someone, but you don't have to. But, please, for me?'' she pouts and I laugh.

''Also, it's a beautiful day, I went out to take trash when you were showering'' she finishes again with a pout.

''Ok, ok, it's not like I am some homicidal maniac and I'm just at home'' I say laughing and stand up putting my plate also in the sink.

''I know why you want to go out, dwarf'' I joke turning around and look down at her. She's kneeling on the floor playing with Sammie's ears.

''What? Why?''

''Because _you_ want to find someone, right? You miss something which starts with letter 's' '' I mock her and soon as she realizes what I am talking about she starts laughing and walking over me.

''Please, S, if I missed that, I didn't have to find anyone to do that, I already have someone'' she states and my eyes widen.

She has someone? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? We are friends since I know for myself and she wouldn't tell me that she has someone? I can't believe it .

I find myself in a loss of words, unable to say anything. ''Y- you have someone?'' I can seriously say that my eyes are starting to tear up.

''Yep. I have someone always there for me in case I'm horny, just like that someone has me if they are horny.'' She states as if it wasn't important. Doesn't she see she's hurting me? I'm such a shitty friend, of course she won't tell me, when I don't ask her ever about those things. I just really want to punch myself right now.

''Why didn't yo- you tell me?'' I can feel my mouth forming a pout.

Then she starts laughing really hard and holding her stomach. Sound of her laugh disturbs Sammie who jumps off the floor and walks over to us, taking my hand in her mouth. I look at Rachel and raise eyebrows. I just don't understand why she's laughing.

''Seriously, why are you laughing, Rachel?''

''San, you really believed I had someone?'' she says through laugh.

''Umm, I did, you said it'' I nod.

''You're so cute, come here'' she says and leans in for a hug. I hug her back, but I don't know what she's talking about. Unless... no! Oh my God, she really meant that!

''You realize now what I was talking about?'' Rachel asks when we pull apart. ''You understand, I meant that I have you for every need in my life. Right?''

Her pout makes me want to punch her, I really can't say no when she talks like that. I laugh and roll eyes.

''Rachel, that happened once, you know it and we never repeated it. Stop scaring me, I might think you've fallen in love with me.''

''I really thought you liked me'' she pouts and lets out loud sigh, causing Sammie to look at her, narrowing his head.

''Oh, please. Who doesn't like you, midget?''

''You, obviously'' she laughs.

''I don't like you. I love you, you fool'' I laugh and hug her again, this time tighter. She put her arms around me and keeps me close.

''Dude, if someone saw us, they'd think we're idiots. Don't repeat this again, okay, dwarf?'' I say when we pull apart.

She laughs again and kicks me playfully in the ribs for saying her 'nickname'. This is our thing; we like to joke with each other like this, like we're in love or something. But, in reality, I don't think we'd ever function in that way. Yes, we love each other to the sky and all the way back, but I don't think we're soul mates or anything. Maybe in a friendly way or something, but definitely not in a romantic way. Once, maybe three months ago, we had crazy and wild drunk-sex. It was awesome, we weren't that much drunk, but we were enough drunk to do that. And morning after, we didn't regret it, we just laughed. It didn't ruin not a bit of our friendship, I guess it just released some needs we had.

Since that, I didn't have sex, but it's fine. I have my vibrator, whatever.

She pulls from hug and pokes me.

''Don't think I forgot about our walk. C'mon, let's get dressed'' she squeals and pulls me to the bedroom. Of course, Sammie follows us soon after we leave the kitchen.

...

Here we are, Rachel and I, walking on the street of NYC. The day is wonderful for a walk, just like Rachel said; the sun is shining and it's pretty comfortable temperature. I wore my dark jeans with plaid white shirt and put my hair in the high pony tail, because I knew if we're going with Sammie outside, we'll have to run and that means that my hair will be in the way.

''I love these days when you can do whatever you want'' Rachel inhales air deeply as we walk down the street. My every day is that day, where I can do whatever I want, the problem is I don't have anything to do, except work in the library and rent books. I know, boring.

''Yeah, but pretty much every day is like that'' I comment.

''I know what you are trying to say, but today seems better, I don't know why.''

I look down as we walk, feeling Sammie pulling me forward, to the Rachel's side and I see her chewing Rachel's shoelaces. No, not chewing but destroying them. I let a loud laugh and look at her face, she didn't even notice him chewing it.

''Well, I know why it feels different'' I say and she looks at me.

''Umm, why?'' she raises eyebrow at me, like I'm an idiot.

''Because baby boy is chewing your shoe and pretty much he destroyed your laces'' I laugh and she stops walking, looking down at him.

''Wha- Oh my God! I bought them three days ago! Those were my favourite Converse shoes, Sammie, you bad bad dog!'' she screams and leans down to his face, putting her fingers in front of him.

I continue laughing and Rachel continues her rambling to my baby. People who were passing by us started laughing when they saw her shoes, pretty much in a weird state.

''- in the world! Yes, yes, you are Sammie! Santana didn't taught you – don't chew my finger, you bad boy! –and she never- '' at this point I unbuttoned his collar so he jumps and licks Rachel's face, leaving her mouth hanging open.

As she reaches for him, he starts running and I start laughing.

''Santana! Look what he did, and you just laugh!'' she says cleaning her face with tissues, making me laugh even more.

''Sorry, but you looked horrible – and, and your mascara is all over your face!'' I laugh even harder, but stop when I notice her glare. I take tissue from her hand and walk closer to her to clean her face.

''Here, sorry, I won't laugh anymore'' I say through a chuckle and start cleaning her cheeks when she closes eyes.

''Seriously, I'll murder him one day'' she murmurs. I knuckle my nail in her cheek and she squeals when she feels pain.

''Hey! I didn't mean it seriously'' she pouts and I finish cleaning her. She opens her eyes and blinks few times. ''Where is Sam?''

Just when I turn around to look after him, I was met with a woman. A young woman with blonde short hair and eyeglasses on top of her head. She's looking at me. I don't say anything.

''Sorry, ma'am'' she says and it seems like she lost her breath a little. ''But is that'' she points at my Sammie across the bridge. My Sammie is running. ''..your dog?''

''Yes, he is'' I reply and she straightens herself and inhales deeply smirking.

''Well, can you please call him because he's chasing my dog and it seems like he's going to rip his head off!'' she screams at me with such a force that Rachel moves a little back and I raise an eyebrow.

''Excuse me, _lady_, but my dog is taught not to bite and he, obviously, wouldn't bite your dog!'' I reply and she smirks.

''Well, my dog is still a puppy and he's chasing him and I can't call him because he's so scared of you monster dog!''

Oh this got me, nobody calls my baby a monster, especially some arrogant bitch here.

''First of all, my dog is not a monster, he's completely fine. Second of all why did you bring your dog out when you didn't even train him'' I raise my voice at her and she crosses her arms. Oh, bitch-mode on. Okay.

''And third of all you're bitch and you have no right to raise your voice at me! And –''

''Woah, woah, ladies, calm down!'' Rachel interjects and stands between us, placing softly one hand on me and other on the blonde.

''Santana, whistle to Sammie to come over'' Rachel says and I do it.

Faster than lightning, Sammie runs towards me hearing my whistle. In process of running, his tongue is out and swaying in the air as he moves his paws. Soon as he comes to where I am standing he sits down, looking up at me. I pull out one of his favourite crackers and put it in his mouth, and then I put his collar and leash on again.

I turn up to look at blonde and I send her sarcastic smile and she swallows slowly, looking at the spot from where Sammie came.

''Content?'' I ask her and she nods.

''J? Come here, boy!'' she calls and goes after her dog. I don't even see him, so I just roll my eyes and pull Rachel and we start walking again. Who calls their dog with just one letter? Is she insane?

When we move from the place where the '_accident_' happened, we find bench somewhere at the small park. We sit at the end I unleash Sammie again, give her a cracker and she runs away, content and happy.

I stay silent for few moments, but then, at the same time, Rachel and I start laughing. When we stop, she speaks first.

''I can't believe, the first person we meet today, seems to be a bitch'' she states through chuckle.

''Not just a bitch, she is the bitch'' I reply and she rolls her eyes.

''I could see the sexual tension'' she mocks and I hit her in the arm playfully.

''I can only beat her up, not sex her up.''

''Please, Santana, she was hot'' she retorts.

''Then you can have her'' I say and look for Sammie, who is sniffing over the other bench, far from us.

''Whatever'' Rachel says and crosses her legs.

As we sit there, I spot along the other passengers, the bitch. She's walking alone, wearing black boots, black transparent nylons and dark blue buttoned coat. As I see her, I notice she's not alone, in one hand she has her phone and in the other leash. I look down, but from all those legs passing, I can't see her dog.

''Great, look, the bitch is here'' I nudge Rachel to look on my side, few metres away. She leans forward and looks right at the bitch and apparently, the bitch sees us.

Rachel chuckles and nudges me back.

''Don't be harsh if she passes this way'' she whispers and I smirk.

''I'm never harsh, how can you be like that'' I joke and see the bi... blonde coming closer to us. I see her getting out from the crowd, so she walks over the grass to the bench we're sitting at.

When she pulls her dog from the crowd, I meet the most beautiful dog, well, puppy, I've ever seen after my Sammie. He is small and black, and I don't know if it's in the dog's nature but he is very round and fluffy. I try not to smile and keep my bitch mode on, but I can't help it, he's cute enough to make me laugh.

Rachel notices him and squeals. ''San, look at her dog! He's so little and fluffy'' she says and I slap her hand.

''Don't make Blondie think we like her or her dog'' I whisper and blonde approaches us.

I look up at her and she nods to us. ''Hello again.. um, I just wanted to –'' she doesn't finish because Sammie comes running and jumping on her.

As he jumps on her, her dog scares away and walks between my legs.

''Oh my God, your dog again –'' Blondie couldn't finish because Sammie keeps licking her face and I can't stop laughing. I get up from bench and pick up her scared dog with me. I lean over and tickle Sammie's stomach and he jumps away from Blondie's torso, moving to stand next to me. I pull out his crackers and give one to Sammie and one to J. That's his name, right?

''Sorry, but Sammie, my dog, is very friendly'' I smile.

''Yeah, I noticed that'' she groans wiping her face with her hands.

Rachel chuckles and takes out tissues she used earlier to wipe her face from Sammie's assault. Blondie looks at her and smiles taking it from her hands.

''Umm thanks'' after few minutes she's done with cleaning her face and she looks up.

We stand looking at each other.

''Can I get my dog back?'' she asks and then I realize I have her dog in my hands. Crap!

''Uhh, sure, sorry I-'' I give him to her, he's so cute.

''Nothing'' she smiles. She's really pretty. And she has a nice smile. But pity she's the bitch.

''Well, I came here to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to yell, I was just scared for my dog, he's really small, you know...'' she says and looks down at Sammie who's happily chewing crackers.

Well, she was right. Her dog is still small and I'd be scared for my dog the same way as she is for hers. That's okay. Sammie could be a little more gentle with meeting her dog, after all. I need to tell him there's no more chasing small puppies, because their owners are usually bitchy women. Or maybe not.

I wanted to speak, but Rachel took that chance from me.

''My friend over here, Santana, understands that. Don't worry, we were just talking about that when you arrived, right Santana?'' she looks at me. What game is she playing?

Not sure what she's implying, I just nod. Blondie smiles at me.

''Thank you very much. Also, I didn't mean to offend your dog, he's really... friendly, as I said'' Blondie says and pats his ears, earning another sloppy kiss from him, but this time at her hand.

''Yes he is. He loves to meet new women and friends, isn't that right Sammie?'' Rachel plays along.

Oh my God, she just said my dog loves to meet women, is she crazy? What will Blondie think of me and my dog? That I'm some freak that loves dogs in.. that kind of way? _Rachel, please stop, please, please_.

''That's really sweet'' she smiles. ''I got J recently, two weeks ago and I really think he's an angel.''

''He's really nice'' Rachel comments smiling and I just stand there with them. ''What type of dog is he and how old?''

''It's Cane Corso and he's five months old'' Blondie replies. She looks down at Sammie, still holding her puppy in her hands.

''That's Labrador Retriever, right? How old is he?'' she asks, looking at me. Wow, I'm here too, I can't believe they noticed me.

''Yes it is, he's two years old'' I answer.

''Would you like to sit with us... ?'' Rachel asks her and I groan, but silently. Did she really just invite stranger to sit with us, just because she has a dog with her? Sometimes I hate that she's so friendly and accommodating.

''Quinn, my name's Quinn'' Blondie, well Quinn extends her hand towards Rachel and Rachel accepts her hand smiling.

''Nice to officially meet you Quinn, I'm Rachel and this is.. '' she turns to me, but doesn't get to say my name, because Quinn says it first.

''...Santana, I know. I realised that when you talked to her, Rachel'' she says smiling. She turns to face me, still smiling. Did I say she has a nice smile?

''Um yeah, fine'' I murmur and lean down to put leash on Sammie.

''And no, I can't really sit with you, I wish I could, you two seem like great company. But I have to run errands today with my roommate, she'll be mad'' she says and puts down J, who's attacked by Sammie.

''Well, Quinn, what about this'' Rachel grins and claps her hands slowly. I know this part of her, she's excited about something and I don't like it at all, especially when she said something about finding me someone. ''When you have a little time, you can call me or Santana, because Sammie is her dog and you two can hang out!?''

Quinn smiles and looks up at me, I seem to be unable to say anything. I'll kill Rachel after this.

''Well, that seems nice to me'' she says. ''I really have nothing to do tomorrow, it's Sunday. How about you, Santana?''

I look at Rachel, confused. It's like I lost sense of being with someone and reacting and everything. Damn. Rachel nods happily and I turn to Quinn.

''I don't have anything to do either... so, you can give me your number and we can agree what time will be the best, tonight?'' she asks.

''Of course, it's perfect!'' Rachel states and rushes Quinn to pull her cell phone out, so she can write my number for her.

''There you go'' Rachel grins and gives Quinn her phone back.

''It was really nice to meet you two, but I have to run now'' she says, but doesn't move and instead she just looks down, to find Sammie chewing her shoelaces.

Rachel laughs nervously and she knees down to move Sammie's head from Quinn's legs.

''Sorry, but don't worry, Santana will bring you tomorrow new shoe laces. He did the same to me, look'' Rachel points to her shoes and I laugh. Both of them look at me, glaring, but I know they're fake.

''Hey, I totally will bring you new.. um shoelaces'' I say and Quinn grins and starts walking.

''I keep your word safe!'' she says and walks away, pulling J with her. I watch her walking, she has nice movements, gentle and femme.

''Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me'' Rachel sing-whispers with smile on her face when I turn to face her after Quinn disappears in distance.

I laugh when I see her fake nervous eyes. ''I won't, at least we discovered that she's not that big of a bitch.''

''You see, you just have to be more friendly, like Sammie for example'' she says and we start walking from the bench.

''You want to say that I'm unsociable?''

''No, you're just a little bit judgemental'' she murmurs.

''But, face it, she was a bitch earlier.''

''Yes, she was, but now's everything alright and you have a date with her tomorrow!''

''What!? Rachel, you're overreacting, it's not a date, it's just date for our dogs, to get along and for Sammie to learn that he can't eat puppies'' I reply and send her a glare. She laughs and takes leas from me.

''Whatever you say, San, but I think it's a date, she's perfect for you'' she grins and runs away, pulling my cheerful Sammie with her. They run away from me and I realize what she just said.

''Hey, come here!'' I run after them, ignoring crackers slipping down from my pockets.

...

I come home after being with Rachel for nearly five hours outside. After the walk in the park and chasing after her almost fifteen minutes, we settled down in a restaurant where they had a garden and dogs were allowed. We ate lunch there and Sammie of course made a small scandal when she smelled meat in the air. She ran after the waiter, pulling his pants down and making all guests laugh. I solve the problem, saying that the waiter had something on his pants that looked like meat, so the chef didn't throw us out.

I walk to the couch and sit there. Sammie jumps up and with his muzzle grabs two pillows throwing them at me. I put it near my shoulders and he lays next to me, so his muzzle was on my stomach.

''You tired, baby boy?'' I pat him around his ears, through soft hair over back. He yawns like saying 'yes' and closes his eyes.

I sigh and just when I'm about to reach my laptop, I hear my phone buzzing. I take it from my pocket, seeing an unknown number. I wonder who it is. Yeah, don't say, this was sarcasm.

_Hey, Santana, it's Quinn, remember me? :P So about tomorrow, what do you think at 1 PM? We can go to lunch too, I know a nice restaurant which allows dogs. xx_

I laugh at the sign with letter P, she thinks she's funny. Well, she's cute, though. When I move my hand to answer the message, Sammie looks up at me.

''Calm down, buddy, I'm settling you a date with that dog you were chasing today'' I say and he lies back down.

_Sure, good for me ;) –S_

I click send and it goes away. Sighing, I take cover from the end of the couch and close my eyes.

* * *

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys :P thanks for the reviews, keep up!**

**CRG2113 - I know, right? Labs are one of my favorites! :) Friendly, intelligent dogs :)**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or the characters. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome beta **_Gleek4Snix_**.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Crossed Roads and Everything In Between**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Shit, I wasn't able to catch Sammie in the apartment ten minutes ago and now I am late to meet Quinn. He was running around, breaking and knocking down everything that came in his way. Quinn probably already thinks I am a total bitch, like she saw it yesterday along our little accident. I pull Sammie out of the flat for her collar, she is so stubborn this morning, I can't believe. He never is, she's always cheerful and squeaky, but no, in the important situations in my life, he decides to ditch me off.

''Sam, if you don't start walking properly in the next ten seconds, I'll make you to'' I point finger at him as he sits on the doorstep at the front door. He just bends his head looking at me with those big brown eyes.

I hear my phone buzz and pulling it out I see it's already 1:07 PM. Shit, it's Quinn.

_Hey, are you coming? I'm already in the park. xx_

I groan and try to pull Sammie by his collar, but no. He keeps refusing to stand up.

''Please, she'll think I'm an idiot'' I sigh looking down at him, but he just lays on the floor on his back. Seriously, he think it's time for cuddling?

_Sammie is refusing to stand up, but don't worry, be there in a minute. Sorry. -S_

I click sent and look down at him. He tinkers on the floor, making squeaky sounds with mouth hung open. I watch him and lean on the wall, I know he won't stop until he's satisfied with pissing me off. Rolling on the door step enthusiastically, every now and then he looks up at me, like saying _'Look what I'm doing to you, you're already late because of me, but now I'll just roll here for the next thirty minutes'_.

''If I didn't love you, you'd already be just a picture on my wall'' I say to him and he just continues doing what he has been doing for the past five minutes.

...

I managed to get Sammie out of the entrance of my building with his crackers. When he saw them at my hand, he jumped from the floor and I decided to run, run with them.

And now, here I am, jogging through park and it's 1:19 PM, I doubt Quinn is still waiting for me, but I have a little hope. I mean, if she wanted to go, she'd send me a message, right?

Sammie is right behind me running as I spot Quinn sitting on bench where Rachel and I sat yesterday. She still doesn't see me and Sammie, as she's occupied with caressing J's tummy.

''Hey'' I say breathless when I reach her place and she looks up smiling.

''I'm really, really sorry, but this brat over here'' I point at Sammie who is currently sniffing the dog in Quinn's lap, burring his muzzle in J's tummy, ''kept me fifteen minutes in the hall in front of my flat, until I realized I have his favourite crackers with me.''

She laughs and stands up putting J on the ground, making little puppy stumble next to my big dog.

''It's okay, I don't mind, I had company'' she smiles and we start walking.

''Well, thank you. I really thought you would leave and like, never call me again. Or maybe put on some site on the internet how you met an idiot who has a crazy dog with her.''

She laughs again shaking her head and that makes me chuckle. I didn't know I ramble this much around people. Santana, chill.

''Like I said, I had company and now it's all good'' she shrugs and we continued walking down the street.

It's still as sunny as yesterday, but it's a little warmer, so I decided to go without a jacket today. Instead I wore my favourite black jogging pants and white long plaid shirt and sneakers. I notice Quinn is more into the girly style, though I don't really mind. She's wearing nylons again, but this time with long light brown boots and the same colour coat, so I don't see what she has underneath it. Her blonde hair reaches until her shoulders and it's really pretty. I've always loved blonde girls.

''Where is your friend.. Rachel, I think?'' she asks. I nod, confirming name.

''She's having her skype date with her dads who aren't living in NYC and it usually takes the whole Sunday'' I reply shrugging, and then I notice Quinn raising eyebrows, I guess she isn't used to hear term 'dads' or whatever.

''Yes, she's daughter of two gay men'' I interrupt her thoughts laughing and she joins me laughing.

''Sorry, I'm not judgemental at all, but vice versa'' she laughs.

I nod, I understand her completely. ''I know, I know, but I guess people are just not used to hear that and I understand. It's still shitty situation in this world if we talk about LGBT.''

As we walk down the park streets, I decide to take off Sammie's leash and when I do, he runs on the left side, through green grass and joins the other dogs.

''Yeah that's pretty much like that about everything in the world'' she nods chuckling.

I look down at J, he's so cute.

''So, why this breed?'' I decide to change the theme, I don't want really to talk now about gay rights and everything, I'll just become more frustrated.

She smiles and sighs.

''I've always wanted this kind of dog, elegant and fluffy and yet at the same time powerful and intimidating and Cane Corso represents for me all that. My roommate and I decided to look out for puppy Cane Corso, because we couldn't really adopt a already grown dog, because they need a lot of training and they can be very possessive. And she already has a cat, which we adore'' she says smiling.

''Oh God, a cat and a dog in the same house? I that even possible?'' I laugh and she laugh along with me.

''He's small and from what I've learned in this past few weeks, he doesn't show any signs of aggressiveness, which I'm glad for. And Britt's cat is really lazy and not really functional, I guess she doesn't even notice J, unless he's chewing cat's tail and wants to play with him.''

''Wow, you really have settled yourselves right. How long do you live with your roommate?'' I ask her.

I turn around to look for Sammie, and he's right across us, jumping, running and somehow doing weird splits in the grass. I chuckle and turn back my attention to Quinn.

''Hmm, we've been living together for six years now. She's not just my roommate, but my best friend, too. We really get along and everything'' she smiles.

''Wow, that's really a long time. You went to college here or you've always lived here?''

''No, no, both of us come from small town, Lima, Ohio. We've moved here after high school, Brittany studied at Julliard, dancing and I well, I wanted to go to college, too, but I decided to give my love to thing I always wanted to do'' she says, and I notice that she's unsure of herself.

I guess she feels a little insecure about that thing or something... I nod so she continues.

''I opened my own floral shop. For a really long time I loved having my own garden back at home and taking care of roses'' she smiles and blushes.

I send her encouraging smile and tap her shoulder.

''I totally understand you, Quinn. Look at me, I've grew up here, in New York. I had so many chances to do whatever I want, some big and more interesting jobs and colleges, but I decided for the one I love and feel good about it.''

''Which one?'' she raises playfully an eyebrow.

''I'm librarian, actually'' I whisper and blush, even I know ethnic people don't blush, but I'm sure I just did.

She laughs heartedly and I really enjoy hearing that, because I feel like she really is honest somehow.

''I appreciate your honesty with me, really. You'll have to recommend me some books, ok?'' she says playfully, making me laugh again.

Just when I want to reply to her, I see Sammie running towards us with long wood stick. I stretch my hand towards him and he jumps, leaving stick in the air for me.

''Good boy'' smiling at him, I sniffle his fluffy ears, give him a cracker and then I throw the stick far away, making him drop the cracker and make a split in the air, running for the stick.

''Wow, he reminds me of stunt masters'' Quinn laughs pulling J's leash at her side, who wants to run for Sammie and stick.

''Well, he sure behaves like one'' I nod. ''So, I could recommend you some books anytime you want, as long as you explain me meanings of the flowers.''

''You made yourself a deal'' she grins. ''I think I'll free J for a little run, what do you think?''

''Well, you freed him yesterday, why not now?''

''Oh no, yesterday Sammie spotted him and started chasing him, so I had to let leash'' she laughs and I mentally face palm myself, because of Sammie, of course.

''Yeah, sorry about that, I was a little bitchy towards you.''

''You weren't the only one'' she says raising hand playfully. ''So, what do you think?''

''Well, he's really small, I don't think he can run from us that fast. Besides, there's Sammie too, and I think he'll listen to me if I say to him 'Grab Quinn's puppy!''' I joke and Quinn slaps my hand.

She kneels down, patting J's muzzle and he sticks out his tongue, licking her hand. Quinn takes off his collar and pats again his whole little body and then rushes him forward.

''Go and have fun, J'' she says and puppy playfully goes after my Lab, who notices him instantly and starts biting him, but not hard, I guess just for play.

''I told you about J, what about Sammie?''

I smile at the thought. ''He's a gift from Rachel, which is one of many things I'll be thankful towards Rachel. She blessed me with him a year and a half ago, for my twenty first birthday. She knows I've always loved Labs, because they are cheerful, friendly, intelligent, easy going, and my Sammie really is all of that. He just came into my life at the right time and was always with me.''

I look at Quinn who has undefined expression on her face. I guess I overreacted, but I couldn't help myself, he really is all like that.

She snaps form her thoughts and sends me a smile. ''I see you really love him.''

''Yes, I do.. it may sound weird, but I don't have that much friends, and I consider him one of my friends'' I hope I don't sound too weird, but damn, I freak myself sometimes. All those science fiction books!

We look while walking over our dogs and they are completely fine. J is now sitting on Sammie's back, and his tail in J's mouth. I guess the puppy still doesn't have strong teeth. They look so sweet, small black bubble on big light yellow dog who looks like a mountain. Well, he is my mountain.

''Oh, I understand, don't worry. Unlike my best friend, I consider myself pretty much 'alone time type of person', if you know what I mean'' she nods as we walk.

Yes! Exactly that. ''I know, that's the case with me too. I'd rather spend an evening reading book and with Sammie, than go out at random clubs...'' I trail off, not sure if I sound to unsociable.

''In my case, there's me and flower petals'' she laughs.

We continue our walk, and it's really nice and comfortable. We talk about other small things, like feeding dogs, what is like working at the library and in the flower shop and so on. Sammie really gets along with Quinn's dog, which I really like, because I feel they could be amazing friends, as J is still small and he can learn so much from my smart boy.

We reach the end of the park street and stay there until J and Sammie come running towards us, well, Sammie running, but J just waddling behind him with his small paws. I scrunch my face, he's so damn adorable and he looks so tired.

I reach down and take him in my hands and Quinn 'awws'.

''I guess he really is tired, this was one of the longest walks he had since I got him'' she chuckles, putting finger under her chin.

I look over her as I sway him in arms. I feel him drifting off to sleep. ''He really is tired, look, he almost fell asleep'' I grin.

''I guess, no lunch for us then, huh?'' she pouts.

I laugh rolling eyes.

''You really are that hungry? And we can go to lunch, but I really don't want to take your time, your roommate might get mad'' I stick tongue, cause I remember her saying something about that yesterday.

''Well, she is possessive when it comes to me'' she rolls her eyes laughing.

''Are you sure she's not in love with you?'' I ask her playfully looking down at J in my hands who obviously is trying to relax closing his puffy eyes.

''No, I don't think so, she says she prefers brunettes, just like me'' she says and takes stick from Sammie and throws it again making him run for it.

Is she flirting with me? She just confessed to me that she's gay, or maybe she meant brunettes as in dudes? I laugh, but in somehow nervous way, looking again at J and then around, I don't know what to say.

She notices me struggling with what she said, and changes the subject.

''So, that lunch? I said I know some yummy restaurant and I just need some bacon in my stomach'' she grins.

''Well, I'm up for it. Take leash from my pocket and put it on Sam, please?'' I ask and she does it. I'm surprised when she puts it easily on Sammie right away when he came to her, bringing stick in his mouth.

We head back down the street, I carry J and she's holding Sammie on leash with her. I guess we clicked.

...

We are sitting now at the restaurant called 'Bouley'. It's really nice and not too loud, just the way I like it. There's no many people here at the moment, just two women three tables from us. We decided to sit in corner of the garden, I tie Sammie's leash for the table leg and Quinn puts a sleeping J on the chair. Sammie also lays down on the ground, I guess he's a little bit tired from the all running and exercising today.

I take the menu from and scroll to the page where is the food menu. Quinn does the same and I lift head up.

''To be honest, I never know what to order in restaurants'' I laugh and put menu down, I'll just order what I always do.

She chuckles and places menu aside where I put mine.

''I pretty much know every restaurant in this city, even if that sounds impossible, because Brittany and I aren't that big fan of cooking, so the first two years in New York we had every lunch and dinner in restaurants, fast foods or just take something from bakery, or eventually if we are too lazy to go out, we order take-out'' she laughs.

''Oh my God, I get that you learned to cook something by now, right?'' I ask and she nods laughing.

''I did though, Brittany still refuses to come in touch with the oven, because she almost burned our flat once. It was awful.''

''That's incredible, I guess some people just aren't born for some type of activity'' I chuckle. ''Like, for example, Rachel she hates cooking, but I enjoy it. As I said, I enjoy being on my own during the evenings or with friends, and I often cook for us or something.''

''That means you are inviting me for dinner some time?'' she raises an eyebrow with devilish smile.

''Excuse me, ladies, may I take your orders?''

Waiter interrupts my attempt to respond on her flirting, she did it again.

''One portion of bacon-cheese fundido with tomato salad and glass of white wine'' Quinn sends him a smile and he smiles back, I guess mesmerized with hers. I smirk and turn to face him.

''I'll go with Spaghetti Bolognese and a Coke, thanks'' I smile, obviously sarcastic, but he doesn't get it and sends me a smile the same one as he sent Quinn. He leaves and Quinn chuckles looking at me.

''What?'' I spread my arms. Seriously, what?

''Nothing, I guess Britt isn't the only one who's possessive'' she jokes, this time laughing.

''Oh please, I'm not possessive, I just don't like waiters ogling every girl that comes to restaurant with someone. It's unprofessional and that's mostly the reason why I don't go out at places. Nosy people.''

''Whoah, Santana, chill, he's just like every other dude. Besides, I don't give a damn if he looks at me or any other waiter, and believe me I had many'' she says chuckling. ''And it'll be like that as long as he's a man.''

''So, you're like gay gay?'' I ask laughing. She's really comfy and relaxing.

''Yep, from head to toe'' she grins. ''You?''

I laugh at her use of the words and she laughs with me. She really seems like a cool person, even though she was bitchy yesterday and I honestly thought that when we went out today that she would be today too. But, I was wrong obviously. I enjoy spending this time with her, I'm kind of relaxed with her and I already know that she doesn't expect me to be something that I'm not with her, because I confessed her already that I'm more alone type of a person and she understood that. And I pretty much like that she's fine with this all gay thing, she's gay herself too, which makes things better.

I grew up in NYC and it's the city where, I think, everything about life is accepted, some things less some things fully accepted, but still it's good to know that people in this place are open minded and don't care that much about someone's sexuality, nationality, religion etc.

''I don't know if you hear this a lot, but I'm not a big fan of labels, I like who I like. But, honestly, I haven't felt any kind of attraction to a guy for a long time, so I personally think I'm much more attracted to women. Although, I wouldn't mind to be with a man'' I say and she nods.

''I know and I understand, you don't have to label yourself as gay, bi or anything. That's cool'' she smiles.

Sneaky opening an eye, J looks at us and yawns, producing small squeak and making me melt.

''I think this all the time, and I never say it, he's so cute. Really, even Sammie wasn't that cute when he was a puppy'' I say and Sammie stands up from the floor when he hears me calling his name.

Quinn laughs and lifts J and places him in her lap, stroking him.

''I agree, he's a little heartbreaker. The other day when I was walking him, two girls stopped by to squeeze him and they were mesmerized by his puffiness'' she grins and I roll eyes.

''Charming girls with the dog, Quinn? How amazing'' I chuckle and see the waiter coming with our order.

He greets us again with a smile and places our plates with meals in front of us.

''Anything else you need, ladies?'' he asks looking first at Quinn and then at me.

''No, thanks, that'd be all'' Quinn says and he nods, walking away.

I roll myeyes and go for my fork. Sammie jumps on the table, smelling food and almost toppling down the set with salt and pepper.

''Sammie, down!'' I yell, but silently and he immediately obeys, I know he knows my angry look. He sits down, but still warily looking at me and on the table. I reach for my purse to take out his crackers, but Quinn stops me.

''I brought something for the dogs, I knew J would go crazy if I don't feed him while I eat'' she says and takes out two boxes of dog food.

''Thank you, you're a life saviour, it didn't even cross my mind to bring it'' I smile and she nods and then places J on the floor next to Sammie.

Sammie soon starts licking J's muzzle, making little puppy yelp and shrink. Quinn bends over and places one box in front of J and one in front of Sammie, which immediately attracts his attention from licking J and jumps on food.

''We can start our food now'' she grins and attacks the bacon, while I eat my Spaghetti. We eat in silence for a first few minutes, but then I remember what we were talking about.

''You know, just because the waiter interrupted us, I didn't forget that you use poor J to charm girls'' I mock her and she laugh placing hand on her full mouth.

She finishes chewing and swallows quickly.

''I don't use him, it's not my fault that the dog is cute just as his owner. You know what they say, like dog like owner'' she shrugs playfully.

''Well then, my Sammie must be so hot'' I take a sip of Coke and she laughs.

''Oh, he is. That's the first thought that came to my mind when I saw him.''

''Really?''

''Yes. Well, not about the dog, but about the owner'' she winks playfully and I laugh, making Sammie jump from the ground, but he soon goes back on what he has been doing – eating.

...

I stumble on the chewing toys in the living room when I come home, I probably forgot to put away Sammy's toys when I hardly came out of the flat this morning. I kick them aside and make Sammie run for them, and when he catches them he goes into the hall to chew them, I guess.

After the dessert, which was on Quinn's insistence, we decided to walk a little more around the park and then go home. I like her as a person, she has a good way of thinking, she's smart.

Information I know about her now is that she owns her own floral shop, she's 24 years old. Yes, she's just one year older than me. She never went to college, although she wanted but decided not to go, because her passion for flowers was bigger than need for college. She lives with a roommate who is also her best friend, and they come from a small town in Ohio. Her last name is Fabray, and I thought I'd find her on Facebook, but I don't want to seem creepy, so I decide better not.

We talked about little things, what we do when we are off work, and I told her about my friendship with Rachel, she told be about her best friend. Then something about hobbies, even though I don't have many, but she has, like storing 'dead' flowers in some kind of book which isn't really a book, I didn't understand it though. She also gave me her visit card for her flower shop, she really seems proud of her work and I like that.

I decide to send Rachel a message about my meeting with a certain Blondie from the accident. Yes, Rachel already gave her a nickname with explanation.

_-Hey short stack, I just arrived, it was fun and Blondie isn't a bitch as she seemed to be. What are you doing? How was your date with dads? Are you coming over for a movie? Love you babe –S_

I sent it and went to the kitchen, spotting Sammie spread on the hall floor sleeping. I smile, she really got tired from all that running.

When I come to the kitchen, I take the leftovers from yesterday and put it in the fridge, just in case it doesn't leave any smell, which I hate. I hear my phone buzzing, Rachel's message.

_-How was the first date? Were there sexy times involved? :P ..it was fine, there is some carnival in Lima, they're very excited about it. I will be there in thirty, I missed you :P 333_

I roll my eyes, seriously, I don't know where she got all those sex jokes. Maybe from me, but I stopped being sex jerk years ago.

_-You need to stop with those jokes, someone might take you seriously. Bring your little ass here, we're going to watch horrors! YAY –S_

I don't think I've even finished sending the message, when I feel my phone vibrating.

_-Santana Lopez, we're not watching those shit movies from which I can't sleep at night! I decide this time! _

My phone buzzes again, and I see it's message from Quinn.

_-I've had very good time and I hope we'll hang out again :) J says hi xx_

Sweet. That's Quinn, naturally sweet, but also bitchy. Sigh.

_-Me too, we sure will hang out again. Maybe you can come some time__ to the library for those book recommendations? :P It's Central Library, you know it, right? __And I'd also say that Sam says hi, but he dropped himself on the floor and he's currently snoring :P –S_

I chuckle and click send. I take out ice cream from the freezer, even though I had already eaten dessert, I don't mind having another type of sugar in me. Rolling as silently as I can through the hall to the living room not to wake up Sammie, either way I do. He spots the box in my hands and jumps after me, following me to the couch.

We sit there, and I open the ice cream, and first spoon of it goes to Sammie and it's the only spoon for him today. I feel vibrating again and take my phone out. Quinn.

_-I sure will :) You know you can also come to my shop, I already gave you a visit card :P What are you doing? xx_

_-We have a deal here, I guess. I said first, so you need to come first to the library :P and I am waiting for Rachel to come over, we are having a movie night. Wbu? –S_

I turn on the TV, as always, there's nothing interesting except news, some advertisements and so on. Sammie is currently trying to put his muzzle in my bowl with ice cream and he knows he can't eat sugar too much. Stubborn human being.

''Sammie stop, you have your crackers, here'' I drop his bowl open and he takes it in his mouth and goes on the other side of the couch as saying 'I'm mad at you'.

Phone vibrates again and I put my bowl next to me, reading the message.

_-Deal, I'll be visiting first :) I'm alone in my room, playing with J. I guess he took his nap at the restaurant and now he's full of energy __haha xx _

_-Where's your possessive roommate? Although, she doesn't seem possessive now :P –S_

I hear the doorbell ringing and I head to the door, Sammie, of course, follows. When I open the door, Rachel jumps at me, hugging me.

''I missed you!'' she screams as she wraps her arms around me tightly, kicking the air out of me. What the fuck?

''Woah, it's not like we haven't seen each other in a thousand years, calm down'' I laugh, hugging her back. We walk into the living room, well I walk in, she struggles with Sammie jumping on her and biting her.

''How was the date?'' she asks grinning and I groan sending her a glare.

''It wasn't even a date, Rachel. And it was fine, she's really cool'' I answer and she sits down with me. Sammie comes with her, spreading himself across both of us, still trying to get his muzzle in my bowl.

''Ok, ok'' she rolls her eyes, but still chuckling.

I check my phone and there's a message from Quinn.

_-__I need to take care that she doesn't see this, because she'll get angry :P she went to the dance studio, she does that on Sundays, she dances alone to relax, I usually go with her, but I had other things to do :P Well, I'm __gonna__ leave you alone now, so I don't disturb you and Rachel. TellRachel I said hi xx _

I smile and Rachel leans on my shoulder, trying to take a look in my phone to read the message, but instinctively I move my hand away and Rachel grins.

''Sexy texting, huh?''

''Suck it, it's not, we're just chatting. Quinn says hi'' I shrug. Rachel claps with her hands in excitement and makes Sammie sniffle in them.

''Say hi too. Don't be afraid to charm a girl, _Sannie_'' she sticks out her tongue, annoying me obviously which she enjoys.

''I said fuck off'' I smirk and type a response.

_-You don't disturb us, she just came here :P I hope your friend comes home soon, so you are not alone :) –S_

''Okay enough of your mocking and we should get our movie on or you can just walk out, because I'll gladly sleep then to be ready for work tomorrow'' I say and she slaps me in the arm.

I laugh and she pouts, crossing her arms.

''That's not a way to be polite and nice to people, especially to the person you love the most, San.''

''Oh, please who says I love you the most?'' I roll eyes.

''You do!''

''Do not!''

''You do, San! Say it'' she says and starts leaning on me, I know what it's going to be. She comes closer and closer and then bum, she starts tickling me, beginning from my hip sides to my upper stomach, making me giggle in a silly way. I laugh and Sammie joins her in tickling me, but he's burring his muzzle in my stomach, obviously helping Rachel and making me laugh even more.

I can't take it anymore and scream. ''Okay, I love you the most!''

She just sends me a content grin and sits up straight again, pulling Sammie with her and kissing him.

''Thanks for helping me, Sam, you're not so bad sometimes'' she says in his face and he licks her face in his way of thanking to the person who complimented him.

She groans pulling him down from the couch and I laugh when he just comes back and lays down next to me.

''So, movie?'' Rachel grins standing up from the couch and heading to my DVD collection.

''Yes, but I get to choose'' I say following her.

''No way, San! It's my turn!''

Quinn's sitting on the couch, now with J in her lap spread and sleeping. She slowly traces along his tummy, carefully not to wake him up.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany's apartment isn't big or anything special, but sure it is comfy. First year they got in NYC, they had lived in a Student Dorm, paying rent and everything, but at least there was food always ready. After that one year, they realized that is way more expensive than actually buying their own place. So they decided to make an effort and collect all spared money they had and ask for help from their parents and they managed to buy a small apartment with one bedroom, living room, bathroom and kitchen which came along with dinning room. They shared the bedroom and it wasn't weird or anything, because most of their childhood they spent together at each other's houses.

Quinn hears the front door open and her best friend and also her roommate comes in. Quinn places puppy on the couch, and stands up leaving him to sleep.

''How was the freestyle?'' she greets Brittany and hugs her.

''Great, I danced like, three hours straight'' Brittany grins and takes off her hoodie and places it on nearest couch. ''Where were you today?''

''Well.. I was out with one girl I met yesterday..'' Quinn smiles and they go to the kitchen sitting down at the table as Brittany goes to fridge taking bottle of water from it.

She comes back at the table and leans on it, looking down at Quinn with raised eyebrow.

''So?'' Brittany asks not changing her face expression, making Quinn nervous.

''Don't act like that'' Quinn blushes and pokes the blonde's stomach, making her drop her act and grin.

''Okay, okay, I'm just trying to be rational here, you know I wasn't fan of that going out with strangers. I'll always tell you to look out for yourself, you know it already'' Brittany says softly.

''I know, Britt'' Quinn smiles. ''But believe me, this was a very friendly date, she seems like a nice person and we talked about everything you know, meeting each other. She works in a library and has a dog, Sammie, a Lab.''

''Oh, you really know her already, cool'' Brittany says sarcastically rolling eyes. That makes Quinn scoff and stand up from the table.

Brittany follows her right behind, regretting what she said.

''Look, Q, it's just that I worry, I don't want you to get hurt again'' Brittany says softly as she takes a grip on the other blonde's forearm. Quinn turns around facing her and little smile forms on her lips.

''Sorry, Brittany I didn't mean to be ignorant, but I feel good about her and she's very nice to me, like I said. There's no need for worrying, ok?''

''Ok, but are you sure she doesn't want just to get in your pants? Like really, you met her yesterday, and she already called you, like, out?'' Brittany asks.

Quinn laughs heartedly, Brittany's so wrong here.

''No, not really, I mean, the whole time we were together, she hasn't showed any intentions about that, actually, I was a little flirty all the time, she was rather shy about that. And she wasn't the one who asked me to go out today, it was her friend, actually'' Quinn says.

''What? She needs a friend to set her dates?'' Brittany laughs and Quinn smacks her arm playfully and laughing, too.

''No, it wasn't like that. When we met yesterday, after a small talk and so on, they asked me to join them, but I was about to meet you and I said I couldn't. Then her friend, Rachel, said maybe we could go out together, like, to walk the dogs.. and we agreed for today.''

''Oh, I see.. Well, tell me, is she pretty? Hot?'' Brittany grins, taking sip of the water.

Quinn rolls eyes and chuckles, closing eyes and nodding.

''She is, just like her friend.. they are both brunettes, very nice, though.''

''Damn, why didn't you call me to join you?''

''Britt, you'd be, like third wheel or something'' Quinn stick out tongue playfully and Brittany pouts, pretending to be hurt.

''Okay, but next time, may I join? Threesome?'' she grins and then runs away, making Quinn laugh and run after her, but unsuccessfully catching her.

* * *

**So, some of you PM-ed me saying it looks like Quinntana, but guys, it's not. I don't plan on it haha :) **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guyyyys :)**

******A/N: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

**Crossed Roads And Everything In Between**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I never understood why do the days pass so slowly for me. It's like it was million years ago when I was with my new friend, let's call it that, outside on Sunday and today is Wednesday. The middle of the week and I don't even mind, nothing hard for me, just spending a half of my day in library, sitting at the table, occasionally reading the newest book we get in library, for which I think it's full of life, or sometimes I just spend my time drinking coffee and watching people pass by on the street. My desk is near the door of the library and doors are full of clean glass frame and it's perfect view on the streets of New York City.

My attention goes to customer or better say, to one of the most loyal users of their library card.

''Good afternoon, Santana, nice to see you again'' Tina smiles as she leans on my desk giving me her last two rented books, 'Anna Karenina' by Tolstoy, of course we all know that story about the aristocrat Anna entering into the life-changing affair with Vronsky. Tina's other book is some new tittle of the library, the typical adventure novel.

I take them and turn to her.

''Good afternoon to you too, Tina, long time no see'' I say and smile when she looks down nervously. I check her account on the library computer and see that these books are rented week and half ago. I look up at her and she's still looking down. ''Where were you? Almost two weeks not visiting, huh?''

She smiles and looks up, nodding.

''I've been busy.. you know already..'' she trails off, blushing.

''Tina, let me say something, don't ever let the real life take you from the imaginative one. This one is better, you already know. You can let the love take you over, but don't leave all these beautiful books waiting on you, ok?'' I tell her and she smiles brightly.

She's very smart and after working here in library for three years, she became my favourite user. She doesn't talk too much, she's shy, but when she talks, all that comes from her are smart words and statements. Her intelligence is not just based on books, but also on experiments and so on, and there were many times when she'd just stay in library talking with me on rainy days when there were no customers.

''I know, I won't.. it's just that, I've met someone and we spend like, very much time together, he's really funny, you know'' she says dreamy and I really can see that on her face.

''I'm happy for you'' I grin and place books she gave back on shells. ''Who's he?''

''His name's Michael, well everybody calls him Mike. He's dancer – but, don't worry, he loves books and reading just as much as I do. We even bought for ourselves 'Madame Bovary', you won't believe it, and that's why I wasn't here for so long. Every night we'd read it and it was so romantic, I just enjoyed it'' she blushes and I roll my eyes.

''Really, Tina? You read 'Madame Bovary' at night with your boyfriend? About woman, who had countless numbers of affairs?'' I say chuckling and she nods.

''Let's not talk about Mike and me, please. I don't know why I even mentioned it, I could just say that I was busy'' she rolls eyes, which is weird from her, she's always that kind of person who'll stay silent about everything and don't comment.

I like to see this little change on her, it's good. Everybody deserves changes.

''Well, you'll tell me now every time you come here about your reading nights with Mike'' I stick out tongue. ''I have something you'd like to read with him in bed'' I wink and walk behind my desk to book shells.

''Don't try to give me something se- sexual, Santana!'' I hear her yelling after me.

I chuckle and go on shells with letter 'H'. I quickly find the book I'm looking for and come back at my desk, where in front is Tina still waiting.

''Found it'' I grin and shove book in her face. ''It's 'Florentine Nights', by Heinrich Heine, I'm not sure if you read it. But it's pretty comfortable and though it's from your favourite period, Romanticism, I'm sure you'll like it.''

She takes it and goes through pages and smiles.

''Thank you, Santana, but don't expect me to tell you how was the reading'' she says and gives me her library card.

I take it and slide into card machine, and it's done in second and I give her back.

''Don't be so late next time, I missed you'' I tell her and she nods.

''Hopefully not, books and you are the only reason I'm coming here'' she grins.

''I know'' I flatter myself smashing my hair on my back. She leans down and kisses my cheek.

''See you next time, dear.''

''You too, Tina.'' I say and she's soon out of the library.

I sigh and lean into my chair. There's nobody in library, except me and books.

And this is one of those days when I just sit and stare outside. People passing by, some in hurry, some just walking calmly watching blankly in front of them, some are walking with their kids attached to them, some walking hand in hand with their loved ones.. I guess loved ones. I sometimes ask myself, does it everything in long relationship after some time become habit? Do people ever have that feeling they got just bored out with person they love? I guess that happened with me now, but not with person I love, but with the loneliness.

That's it. I become lonely person. I got used to being alone, doing everything alone and I always thought I'll like it like that forever. But that feeling grew into new wish, wish for change. I desire for something new in my life, I desire new adventure, per say. But, I don't know where to start. Is there any destination for that start? I could use some tips.

Thing is, there's no one to give me those tips, and no matter how hard I tried to find them, they aren't written. Reading all these books, about all different people, different happenings, different aspects on certain things and that's how life goes. You can have your opinion and you can have the person with you to nod to all your opinions and be your shadow, have a nice life with days filled with something what's that life supposed to be, but I don't think I want that. I want someone who'll, along with me, make change. In my life and in our world.

Sigh. I take my bag from chair beside me and as I go through it, I notice card. Quinn's visit card.

We haven't heard of each other from Sunday evening and I guess it's fine. I didn't want to seem like a burden or something, so I didn't text her or call.

It's not like I expect her to come running to me or something, I guess she's just chilling about us, I mean about our meeting each other and so on. I don't want to persuade it or anything like that, we'll see what comes from it. I like her like a person and she really seems like a nice person, but I can't say anything in 'crushing' way about it after just one meeting.

I continue looking from my seat, nothing new. People still passing by, one by one.

I drop head and look at my watch on my arm, 4:27 PM. In less than hour I'm closing library. This day went fast, even though I didn't have that much customers and users in here.

Another sigh.

I look up at the street and see someone coming to the door, but I can't see the face, because of the sign Open/Closed.

When door flings open, Quinn is there with 100 WAT smile on her face and holding yellow rose in hand.

I'm sure my mouth forms in small 'O' when I see the flower, but sure it's cool to bring me flower, right? After all, she works and owns floral shop.

She comes to my desk and I get up.

''As we made a deal, first me to you and then you to me'' she grins and extends a hand handing me rose. ''Simple yellow rose for my newest friend and let me just say, yellow rose does not mean jealousy, it can be given to a friend. And I'm giving it to you.''

At first, I don't know what to say but I quickly collect myself and nod, taking a rose from her and bringing it to my nose. It smells differently, like a rose, but still has some other smell I don't recognize.

She interrupts my thoughts and answers for me.

''I picked the most fresh one from the shop, just for you. And I added some floral perfume on it, so it lasts longer'' she says looking into my eyes and then moving look around the library.

''Quinn'' I start and walk over a desk until I come in front of her. I hug her and we separate.

''Thank you, you're wonderful, and now I have to bring you a book when I come to you shop, huh?'' I say and she laughs shaking head.

''No, no, it's just that I didn't want to come without anything in my hands'' she smiles.

''You didn't have to bring anything, but thanks. It's beautiful and I love it, roses are one of my favourites'' I say and she grins.

''Mine too. For me, rose is the queen of the flowers, just like an apple is queen of the fruits.''

''Aww, you're cute'' I say and she shakes her head laughing.

''Anyway, I'm here to invite you for coffee, if you don't mind.''

''Hmm, I could go down with that'' I say and look at my clock, ten minutes to go. ''I'm closing the library in ten minutes, so we can go. How was your work?''

''I had delivery today from my co workers, so it was a bit rough, I didn't even have any time for coffee break or even breakfast'' she shrugs and I shake my head in unbelief.

''Quinn, Quinn, what we are we going to do with you?'' I ask jokingly and she smiles. ''We can go for lunch again, or to be precise, early dinner?''

''I'd like to, but I'm more fan for one good coffee, because Brittany will be waiting me with our favourite take out when I get home'' she says apologetically. I nod and stand from the table, collecting my things in my bag.

''Wait a second, I need to switch lights off, I'm going to close it now, there's no way someone'll come in next few minutes'' I say and I go through library and switch lights off between shells and in the background.

When I come back I find her checking out a book that I was reading yesterday, it was still on the top of my desk.

''It's for entertainment when I have nothing better to do here'' I say and she lifts head up cracking up a smile.

''Interesting title, 'The Idiot'' she smiles even brighter and I join her nodding and putting my bag on shoulder and taking my _gift_ in my other free hand.

''Well, Dostoyevsky made it clear in there, so yeah. I can make you an account in library for free and you'll be treated like the best and have the best book recommendations, by me'' I grin and we go out of the library after I switch everything off and then close the door, locking it.

''Oh, really? Well, thank you, Santana, I'm flattered'' she says as we walk down the street.

''You should be'' I say jokingly. She rolls eyes and we continue walking to the nearest coffee shop.

We decide for the Starbucks and settle down in it at the corner.


End file.
